Puro Pan del Sur
|- class="mergedtoprow" | align="center" class="maptable" colspan="2"| | align="center" class="maptable" colspan="2"| | align="center" class="maptable" colspan="2"| |- | width="50%"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Hellwighausen, Telmopán |- |'Language(s)' | Puropanian, |- |'Government' |Parlamentarist Republic, Military Junta, Personal Dictatorship |- class="mergedrow" |'Creation' |4 July 1952 |- |'Currency' |Kobens |} |} (''República de Puro Pan ''redirects here) The República de Puro Pan, also known as the República de Puro Pan del Sur, Hellwig Repúblic, '''or simply '''PPS (4 July 1952 - 2020 Aelian Timeline) was a former state composed of the modern-day countries of Tracikstan, Krakavia and Puro Pan Republik. History República de Puro Pan In the beginning of the decade of 1950's, the Reino de Puro Pan was in decadence: the monarchy, that commanded the destiny of Puro Pan for 300 years as an autocracy, and kings with absolute powers and no limitation: But since the end of the XX century, the last kings where weak, bloody and weak: a bad combination: The involvement of Puro Pan in the Kuchenburg Civil War and the pro-axis Puro Pan possition during the WWII, weakened even more the system: The last king, Fabian VI Hellwig, tried to keep the absolute prerogatives of his ancestors, surprising by violence the discidents, using a Secret Police, but the burgoise and Junkers (landowner nobility of Puro Pan) joined their forces, and the civil unrest expanded: The aparition of worker strikes, and anarco-syndicalists among the farmers and workers make fear the worse to the oligarchy of Puro Pan -burgoise and Junkers- and they pushed even further the king to make reforms: Fabian VI Hellwig, being between the sword and the wall -a proletariat comunist revolution and a civil war similar to the destruction of Kuchenburg, a coup d'etat made by the Oligarchy and the generals of the armed forces, and a general uprising of the Krakavians and Traciks- decided to abdicate to the throne, with the nation in the brink of collapse, the 23 of Juny of 1952: Quickly, with the renounce of the King, the Burgoise, Junkers and generals of the armed forces take care of the situation: the armed forces where send to the streets and cities, and the leaders of opposition (anarco-syndicalists, social-democrats, comunists) where throwed to jail, hanged or shooted, meanwhile more troopers where sended to surpress any attemp of resistence between the Krakavians, Nutks and Traciks. After 11 days, and 10.000 deads, with the opposition destroyed or subyugated, the monarchists and even the king quickly converted in fervient democrats (to avoid the same destiny), and still combats in the north and centre of the nation, in Krakavian mayoritary populated zones, the 4 of July of 1952 was founded the República de Puro Pan. And the firsts actions of the Republic where to secure their power, following the violence of the previous days with a new campaign, to complete erradicate any remanent of opposition, and sending more forces to end, for once, the problems that representated the rebellions of the Krakavians -who raised again to combat the new Republic, in a general rebellion that will last four years, between the 1952-1956) Constitution of 1956, And Parlamentarismo a la Puropaniana When the Krakavian, Tracik and Nutk last rebel focus where finally crushed, after four years of war and about 90.000 deads, and with the possition of the Oligarchy of Puro Pan once again secured, and all the power in their hands, the congress created the first constitution of Puro Pan: A constitution made in their own measure, to keep the power only in their hands, of rich Puropanian landowners and burgoise: A constitution that perpetuate the diference between the inhabitants of Puro Pan, giving only citizenship to the Puropanian, and discriminating according of the ethnic origins, religion, political tought, the economic situation, gender or sexuallity of the people. Also, to keep the power, the citizenship, and electoral base was keep limitated, only to the citizens (male, Puropanian over 25 years, over 21 if married) with a minimum capital, who know to write and read: That meaned, in the elections, only a 1% of population voted, according to the constitution. The power relied in a congress, the legislative power, and a very weak, mere figure, of a President, leader of the ejecutive, but without any power over the congress. The Comunist party, and any political party or agrupation who had an ideology diferent to the one of the political parties of the congress where banned. The period of full vigency of 1956 constitution, and of "Parlamentarismo a la Puropaniana" (a corruption of the Parlamentary system bassed in name of the english system) lasted until 1972: 20 years of corruption, negligency, useless discussions in an empty congress, and government of the Oligarchy only for their own interests. Coup d'etat of 1972 In 1972, la República de Puro Pan was in the middle of a chronical economic and social crisis, and a government who didn't cared, or didn't understand the problems of the nation, was unnable to act or solve the challenges the nation was facing, and in the north and center, once again in the Krakavan Highs, the Krakavians where gatthering, in the brink of a rebellion. Between some of the misguided descitions of the government, the Congress, to avoid the worsening of the fiscal deficit, decided to decrease the wage of the armed forces in other 30% -and in the last 5 years, the soldiers and officials where already payed only a 40% of their original wage: not only that, but the government owed them already 3 complete years of payment to the armed forces- Because of that, several regiments declarated muttiny, and refused to be deployed to crush the new Krakavian rebellion, if they wheren't payed first: In light of this terrible circunstance, a extraordinary session of the Congress was decided for the 3 September 2072. Many young officials and sub-officials assisted to that session of the congress, because according to the ternary, they where going to discuss the law to pay, for once, all the owed wages to the armed forces: but the congressists, instead of doing so, ignored the Ternary, and decided to discuss a new, larger, parlamentary allowancy: The officials, indignated, began to hit the floor of the congress with their sabers, in an event know as the "Sound of Sabers": After that, in terror, the Congress closed the session, and was dissolved. The Supreme Generals of the Armed forces, fearing that the spontaneous movement of the officials can take an unknow direction, and with the Krakavian rebels in the north already raiding the settlements of Puropanian in the valley of the Vlodia, decided to take the power: The 11 September 1972, the Supreme Generals of the Army, Navy, Air force and the General Director of Carabineros of Puro Pan, created the Military Junta of Government, relieveing of his power the President Karl Pitta -who was really gratefull, as when he was elected president, he never thinked he was going to be nothing less aside for a figure head, and he didn't signed to lead a nation-. The first actions of the Military Junta was to dissolve the congress in a permament way, limitate the aplication fo the 1956 constitution, and to pay to the armed forces all the owed money -to this, they make more money, and furthering making worse the inflation- and then, they sended the armed forces to crush the Krakavian, Nutk and Tracik rebels, in a rebellion that will last from 1972 to 1974, and will had 60.000 deads. The Dictatorship of Tobias Hellwig In 1986, after 14 years of rule of the Military Junta -and when they assumed the power, it was supposedly a temporal meassure, until 1975- one of the former members of the "Sound of Sabers", of the young officials and sub-officials who began the movement that will place the Military Junta in government, and grandson of the former king of Puro Pan, Tobias Hellwig, a very popular and charismatic leader, who quickly climbed among the ranks of the military, entered in the exclusive ring of the Military Junta: the Supreme General Sigfried Von Hellau of the armed forces, 83 years old, retired from his possition in the military Junta, and among the candidates, was choosen the brilliant and young Tobias Hellwig, to reemplace the old general, the 26 Juny of 1986: Quickly, the strong will of Tobias Hellwig doblegated the old generals of the Military Junta, and gained the support of many groups: the military, who see in him a new, young leader. The Oligarchy, who see in him one of the young republican idealists, who overthrow a corrupt government, hoping to place a new, better one -and more important, a sucsesfull businessman-, and the Junkers, who see in him a man of noble family -the royal family, nonethelesss- With the support of the traditional groups of Puro Pan, and as well of the Puropanian people, thanks to his charisma and demagogic speeches and unseen until then propaganda machine he began, The 18 September 1986, he was sucsesfull in achieving the absolute power of Puro Pan: Under the pressure of the Oligarchy, Military, common people and nobles, and the same Hellwig, all the old generals of the Military Junta renounced: this was, supposedly, to leave Tobias Hellwig choose, among his people, the new members of the Junta, to conformate a government capable to emprend and bring to a good end all the reforms Tobias Hellwig wanted and proposed: But when he was the only member of the Military Junta of Government, instead of choosing new members, to fill the empty chairs, he invested himself with all the charges: In that way, he became the absolute power of Puro Pan: The people was surprised with this "treason", but the inconditionals of Hellwig, and the SSP (Servicio Secreto Puropaniano), a secret police created and directed by Hellwig, where quick to surpress any dissenting voice: And to unite the people behind him, and forget the internal power, and irregularity of his government, Tobias Hellwig claimed the Krakavians where preparing, once again, a rebellion, and as he pointed the enemy, the Puropanian forget everything else, and with fear, and guided by Hellwig, began the "Krakavian uprising" of 1986-1987, wich costed 120.000 deads: the beginning of the terror of Hellwig, and the first crimes of ethnic cleansing and criminal against humanity, come from there. After that, there will come the Nutk uprising of 1992 (5.000 deads), the Krakavian uprising of 1994-1995 (30.000 deads) and the 1996-2006 Tracik Rebellion (280.000 deads), the persecution of political opositors, and the terror. Until, in the 2 August 2008, the northern provinces of Puro Pan rebelled, and created the Republic of Puro Pan del Norte Puro Pan del Sur, PPN-PPS war blah The end of PPS, the creation of the UPP Category:Continent of Aels Category:History of Puro Pan Category:Former countries of Aels